Colorless King
Fox-Masked Man/Man in the Fox Mask |race = |age = |birthday = |horoscope = |height = |gender = Male |eyes = Red |hair = White Red |blood type = |prev affiliation = |prev occupation = King |base of operations = |status = Deceased |relatives = |aura = Colorless |weapon = |manga debut = Chapter 5 (K: Stray Dog Story) (video) |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyu = Tetsuya Kakihara |english voice = Lucien Dodge (Adolf K. Weismann's Body) Sam Riegel (Yashiro Isana's Body) |gallery = Yes }} The is the Seventh and Colorless King. He is a white, fox-like entity whose personal goal is to become the strongest, and only King.K Anime: Episode 13 Appearance The Colorless King's true appearance is unknown, as he has long ago lost his own identity due to the amount of personalities he has taken over. He cannot even remember his own face, and thus thinks of his 'face' as the fox maskK -All Characters-. Presently, his appearance is that of a small, white fox-like entity with slanted red eyes. His ears are pointed up. He has dark lines circling his eyes and red markings over his face: two on both cheeks, four above each eye, and a cross-like one on his forehead. The Colorless King has stubbed arms and legs, with a long but thick tail. However, at times, his body appears simply as a long, white wisp that changes its size.K Anime: Episode 9 Personality He is a highly arrogant and egotistic creature, referring to himself in a highly respectable manner and often taunting or boasting his power to those he finds weak or insignificant to himself. The Colorless King is an ambitious person who, accordingly to his already-arrogant nature, believes himself to be a powerful King and that he should be the only one, as he does not believe that there should be seven. Furthermore, he is rather sadistic, often smiling a wide and abnormally twisted grin when excited about something. He laughs at the fact that Japan could be brought to its end and even smiled at the prospect that he would be kicking Adolf K. Weismann off his blimp and possibly to his death. However, when he is threatened with a type of danger, such as confinement or even death, the Colorless King demonstrates a very cowardly and desperate side to his personality. The Colorless King is a very sly and crafty individual. At times, he can be unfair or even cruel. He shows no absolute remorse over hurting or killing innocent people such, especially children. In relation, the Colorless King would perform very dishonest actions to achieve his goals, such as faking himself as a victim-in-danger only to attack his saver. However, due to his continuous acts of possessing a lot of people, he had become unable to maintain his original personality, and thus acts quite erratically at times. He often changes his face expressions and his speech, as a result. History The Colorless King succeeded the former, Ichigen Miwa, sometime after the latter's death. As he gleefully began to use his new found power, the Colorless King later suffered from the repercussions from overusing his power, around November, where he came to forget his own identity due to possessing too many hosts. In K - The First, it was revealed that Nagare Hisui had approached the Colorless King as the newly appointed king was horrified with the price of his power. The Green King then gave the Colorless King the suggestion, after giving him the advice of using a fox mask as his "new face," of becoming more powerful than the other Kings and that he would be the only one left; by doing so, the Colorless King was made to believe that he be free from all his sufferings. He began to possess several more individual's bodies, until finally possessing Tōru Hieda;K Anime: Episode 13K Anime: Episode 11 while inhabiting Hieda's body, the Colorless King made a visit to Adolf K. Weismann in the Himmelreich. There he told Weismann that he is interested in him, and swiftly took possession of his body, unknowingly pushing Weismann's soul into Hieda's body.K Anime: Episode 12 The Colorless King happily kicked him off the blimp and came to possess it as his own. For a brief amount of time, he assumed the identity of the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann.K Anime: Episode 7 Plot The Colorless King has a chat with Daikaku Kokujōji, who tells him that the country of Japan is coming to an end. In response, he simply laughs in excitement over the thought.K Anime: Episode 1 Later, while aboard the Himmelreich, he dances with a limp, masked woman, presumably a doll of some sort, inside a spacious room. While dancing, images of Yashiro Isana appear on the floor with each step he takes. The Colorless King soon finishes the dance and the doll stands lifeless beside him. He thinks aloud wondering why "this" has happened.K Anime: Episode 3 He is eventually contacted by the Blue King Reisi Munakata and is requested to land the Himmelreich so that he can negotiate with their forces. However, the Colorless King ignores the request, forcing them to take up their helicopters so as to confront him directly. As he watches the helicopters fly around the aircraft, he comments on how he must celebrate with his "guests", taking the masked doll from his couch and sharing another ballroom dance with her, this time with images of the Scepter 4 helicopters appearing on the floor. Once done, he lets her fall to the ground and tells the Blue Clansmen to come closer, laughing wickedly in delight. The Colorless King eventually readies himself with a button and presses it, causing the Himmelreich to explode and engulf itself in flames. As the aircraft slowly plummets to the ground, it is struck near the left engine by a helicopter under Yashiro Isana's supervision, causing both vehicles to explode in the air, leaving behind a silver, star-like figure in the night sky.K Anime: Episode 8 By morning, the crisped remains of the Himmelreich have crashed within Tokyo Metropolis. At some point following, Adolf K. Weismann's unscathed corpse is discovered among the rubble by Gold Clansmen and he is brought to their headquarters, where he is subsequently placed inside an oval-shaped coffin.K Anime: Episode 9 At that point, he has already inhabited the body of a male student from Ashinaka High School. Using his new host's body, the Colorless King heads to Yashiro Isana's dormitory wearing a fox mask and carrying a red toy telephone. An identical telephone is brought to Mikoto Suoh's cell within the Scepter 4 territory. The Colorless King uses the two phones as a link for him to manifest his soul in the Red King's cell. During this time, he speaks to Mikoto and reveals that he is the one responsible for killing Tatara Totsuka. He mocks Mikoto and implies that he will go after Kusanagi, Yata or even Anna next. His comment about Anna causes Mikoto to open his eyes, allowing the Colorless King to penetrate it and enter his body, where he attempts to "eat" his Aura. However, quickly Mikoto realizes his motives and manages to scare the Colorless King out with a flaming manifestation of his Aura in the shape of a lion. The Colorless King retreats back to his host's body. Mikoto's Aura follows him, burning the telephone cord that his host is talking to in the process, and an explosion follows in the dormitory. During the Red Clan's high school occupation, the Colourless King managed to transfer itself from one body to another, injuring the Blue King in the process while possessing Eric Sōlt, a member of the Red Clan, helpless and about to be killed by debris. He later possessed a member of the Blue Clan, trying to assassinate Anna Kushina, but failed to do so. He was then sent flying from the school as an explosion occurred. While the chaos occurring at the high school is ensuing, managed to possess Kukuri Yukizome while flying towards her after the explosion, who in turn was "saved" by Yashiro Isana. He stabbed him under the guise of Kukuri's identity, all the while smiling evilly. When Yashiro's identity was revealed as the First and Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann, the Colorless King immediately fled. Later, observing the battle between Red and Blue King, he started dancing as he fantasized about absorbing both the King's powers and moving on to the other Kings, eventually ending up as the sole and ultimate power in Japan and possibly the entire world. Neko, a Strain that is protective of Yashiro, projects an illusion of him in front of the Colorless King, severely scaring him and causing him to clutch his heart. He is soon found by Yashiro and Kuroh Yatogami, cornering him. He once again acts under the guise of Kukuri, but slips up and calling Yashiro by his name, something that Kukuri forgot completely. Trying to invade Yashiro's body, he instead falls into a trap where he is absorbed into the Silver King's body and contained there. The Silver King put's himself between the Blue and Red King's battle, urging the Red King to stab him. Here, the Colorless King begs for freedom and frantically questions the Silver King's intentions, claiming that they were going to die. The Colorless King is stabbed despite his pleads and presumably dies along with the Silver King, although the Silver King's "death" is only temporary. Powers & Abilities Possession: The Colorless King has an ability to possess another person's body if the victim's eyes remain open and looking at his eyes while he is in his true form, at which point he enters the person's eyes with no apparent discomfort. He can then copy that person's memories, abilities, knowledge and skills. If the person's eyes are closed (as seen as he tries to goad Mikoto, the Red King, into opening his eyes), then the Colorless King remains unable to possess the victim. Equipment Handgun: The Colorless King has been shown to use a handgun instead of his own Aura. He has a black colored handgun, which was shown when he used it to kill Tatara Totsuka.K Anime: Episode 1 He was shown using it again when confronting the Silver Clan, only to be blocked by the Aura force field barrier.K Anime: Episode 13 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:King Category:Male Category:Deceased